Nothing but a Stone
by Isilme
Summary: Con el otoño los recuerdos de Remus Lupin vuelven a su mente...de los buenos tiempos y las causas de su presente solitario. Mientras, una misteriosa piedra lo une a ese pasado...Los resúmenes no son lo mío, pero ¡leedlo! R
1. No one besides remains

Notas de autora: Konnichiwaaa! Perdón, jeje, ¡muy buenas a todos y Feliz Año! Regreso con un fic después de unas Navidades ocupadas (fieeeeestaaaa total) y carentes de inspiración (mi musa se fue de vacaciones, ¿qué quieren?). Pero la espera mereció la pena, y les presento mi nueva obra, surgida de golpe y relacionada con mis hombre-lobo preferido ^o^. Lo dedico a mi Sirius particular (sí, Ginger, eres túuu, que para algo yo soy tu genuino Moony), y a mis amigas las Brujas Tenebrosas jaja. Importante: Si queréis más capítulos vais a tener que dejarme REVIEWS porque me he vuelto muy sensible y si no recibo críticas constructivas abandono la historia y os dejo en suspense. ¡Bueno besitos a todos!!

Ligera advertencia: Sí, hay shounen-ai (chico/chico) pero no hay yaoi ni nada explícito porque este website tan adorable me tiene amenazada de muerte (no es broma). Pero oíd, ¡que viva la libertad de expresión!!

PRÓLOGO: No one besides remains.

Muchas heridas seguían doliéndole. No sólo las físicas, las normales que resultaban de su brusca transformación y a las que casi se había acostumbrado, sino también las que guardaba en su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su vida había sido un fracaso desde los veinte años, cuando todas las personas que creían en él desaparecieron. Dos estaban muertas, la otra mejor…mejor no pensar en ello. No le importaba cómo estuviera. O sí. Daba lo mismo.

Casi todo le daba igual ya a Remus Lupin, su vida no tenía ningún sentido especial aparte del de diezmar la población de conejos de los alrededores de su casita alejada de lugares habitados. Había tenido la mejor infancia del mundo en Hogwarts, y vivido la más alegre adolescencia, con amigos que en vez de huír ante su verdad decidieron compartir con él sus noches de luna llena. Incluso había tenido un gran amor que pensó que nunca acabaría. 

Ahora era otoño, una estación que lo entristecía al sentirse tan abandonado como las hojas que caían al suelo y servían de alfombra a tantísimas pisadas. Además estaba anocheciendo. Las señales invisibles de una antigua pasión le hacían estremecer cada vez que se sentaba junto a la ventana con algún manuscrito entre las manos. Las horas eran largas y lentas.

Aquella tarde creyó haber viajado en el tiempo hasta una de sus clases de Adivinación cuando tuvo la sensación de que todo su pasado se deslizaba sobre la superficie de una taza de té –que contrariamente a lo que era habitual, estaba llena. Los recuerdos de su vida se hundían como terrones de azúcar en la infusión, para luego volver a emerger ante sus ojos. Volvió a sentirse culpable por regresar siempre a lo mismo, pero no podía evitarlo. Al menos, reflexionando, el tiempo pasaría más rápido. Podría seguir ignorando a la misteriosa piedrecita que parecía llamarlo desde el fondo de un cajón polvoriento. 

^^^Fin del Prólogo^^^

Notas: Hey! Ya sé que es corto, y de hecho si no sigues leyendo te perderás lo mejor, ¡pero tu mismo! Dejad reviews eh? Así me animo a continuar...


	2. A primera vista

Ligera advertencia: Sí, hay shounen-ai (chico/chico) pero no hay yaoi ni nada explícito porque este website tan adorable me tiene amenazada de muerte (no es broma). Pero oíd, ¡que viva la libertad de expresión!!

Nota: Remus recuerda en 1ª persona, claro. 

CAPÍTULO 1: A primera vista

-Yo estoy convencida de que será un Gryffindor.

-Pero Herah, cariño, sabes que no podrá entrar en Hogwarts. No importa lo mucho que intentemos. 

-Eso no es justo, Remus es un niño como otro cualquiera y necesita aprender; tal vez en la escuela lo entiendan. Y tiene madera de Gryffindor, como yo.  

-Yo fui Ravenclaw y no estaba tan mal…

-Mejor no comparemos, Perseus, sé-y no me preguntes por qué- que él es más inteligente y valiente que tú y yo juntos. Vale mucho y alguien tiene que darse cuenta. No importa lo que sea o deje de ser, y más aún cuando fue un accidente. 

En ese momento mi padre no respondió, lo recuerdo perfectamente. No confiaba demasiado en que me dieran opciones, y eso lo entristecía. Mi madre siempre fue más positiva, tan alegre que ira imposible hundirla ni con todas las evidencias del mundo. Yo, que tenía sólo nueve años, escuché sin querer toda la conversación y permití que mi imaginación echara a volar un momento. Me gustaría ser de Gryffindor, pensé, o de Ravenclaw, o incluso de Hufflepuff con tal de poder aprender junto a ptros niños. Luego volví a la tierra: los otros no eran licántropos y yo sí. 

No me acuerdo del ataque de aquel lobo, yo era muy pequeño, tenía seis o siete años. Fue tan simple que sólo se le puede achacar a la mala suerte, en verdad le podía haber pasado a cualquiera. Fui a Irlanda de viaje con mis padres para visitar a mi abuela materna, y me quedé solo un momento. Un segundo mientras mi madre hablaba con una de sus antiguas vecinas, y yo la esperaba corriendo por el campo de los alrededores. Era una noche de luna llena, como es de suponer, y un lobo enorme y negro se abalanzó sobre mí. Por suerte al escuchar mis gritos mi madre y la bruja con la que charlaba llegaron corriendo y lo auyentaron empleando fuertes hechizos. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, me había mordido el brazo con sus colmillos. Al principio pensaron que era un lobo normal, pero al curarme descubrieron que era un licántropo y que por esa regla de tres yo me convertiría en lobo la siguiente luna llena. Y la otra. Y la otra. Durante toda mi vida puesto que no había cura. 

*          *          *

La reacción de Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, cuando mis padres se presentaron días antes de mi undécimo cumpleaños en su despacho, fue una verdadera sorpresa para ellos. 

-No hay problema alguno-dijo.-Se tomarán ciertas medidas de seguridad, pero por lo demás puede quedarse en Hogwarts sin problemas. Déjenlo todo en mis manos.

Ése fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, cuando mi madre entró pegando saltos, su pelo largo y dorado alborotado por la carrera hasta mi habitación. Ni siquiera cuando compré mis cosas en el Callejón Diagon y subí al expreso de Hogwarts el día uno de septiembre, podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Tal vez, pensé, no era tan diferente después de todo. 

El viaje en tren transcurrió sin mucha novedad porque me sentía bastante inseguro de mí mismo y elegí un compartimento vacío. Una vez llegamos, subimos en las barcas para cruzar el lago hacia el castillo, y recuerdo perfectamente que una niña pelirroja con la que compartía bote estuvo punto de caer al agua al asomarse demasiado para ver mejor "un par de ojos muy raros y brillantes que parecían estar mirándonos". La cogimos entre tres de puro milagro. Era Lily Evans. 

-No puedes ser sino un ¡GRYFFINDOR!-dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador nada más rozar mi cabeza. 

Aquello ya fue demasiado para mí, el poder cumplir la ilusión de mi madre de que yo perteneciera a esa Casa, y me senté a la mesa entre aplausos de los alumnos mayores. Desde allí observé con interés la selección del resto de Gryffindors de primer año. De súbito, un chico con gafas, pelo revuelto y grandes ojos azules se sentó enfrente mía y me sonrió.

-Hola, me llamo James Potter, ¿y tú?

-Remus…Lupin-titubeé, sorprendido ante la rapidez de la presentación-atraco.

-¡Hey, me gusta tu nombre! Qué suerte estar en Gryffindor, ¿verdad?-sonrió de oreja a oreja. 

Asentí, aún algo aturdido, y precisamente en ese momento oímos un nuevo ruido de aplausos en nuestra mesa, al tiempo que otro novato tomaba asiento. 

-Soy Sirius Black, ¿qué tal, compañeros?-dijo con un tono de evidente excitación. 

Tenía la tez ligeramente morena y una mata de pelo negro que le caía de forma graciosa sobre la nuca. Sus ojos eran los más oscuros que yo había visto nunca. 

-Mirad allí-dijo señalando a otra de las mesas, después de las presentaciones.-Esos Slytherin van a morder el polvo este año. 

-Yo también ayudaré en lo posible a que ganemos la Copa de la Casa-añadió James.

-Aunque tengo entendido que quitan puntos por mal comportamiento y eso-dijo Sirius.

-¿Tenías pensado portarte mal?-le pregunté yo, inocentemente. 

-Soy muy malo, o eso dicen. Adoro las bromas-dijo poniendo cara de corderito. 

Sonreí con ganas. Aquello fue, si es que ese término existe, amistad a primera vista. Yo no podía creer que esos chicos realmente me quisieran como amigo, pero así sucedió. Por suerte o por desgracia, así fue. 

^^^Fin del cap.1^^^

Notas: Revieeeeeeeeeeeeews si os gusta, please. La cosa se pone interesante, ¿no creeis? 


End file.
